


Finish Him!

by glow_in_the_dark



Series: 30 Day OTP (Sterek) Challenge [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gaming, Innuendo, M/M, Mortal Kombat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a problem with making innuendo unintentionally then getting carried away with it to the point of mortification. So, a normal day for him, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish Him!

**Author's Note:**

> For the 30 Day PTP Challenge - **Day Three: Gaming/Watching a Movie**. Unbeta'd so all mistake be mine!!
> 
> A continuation of the previous days in this series. This one can be a stand alone, but if you plan to read further on into the rest of these daily challenges then I highly suggest starting at the start C:
> 
> And a mention of a sex act for the higher than G rating :)

"So…." Stiles drew out the vowel as he checked on the lasagne he was reheating in the over. It was Monday, the first day of their agreed upon dinners. "Kotal Khan. Yay or nay."

"His character design is cool but his play style is brutish in the not so good way." Derek went and sat at one of the stools at his kitchen bench.

"I fucking _knew_ you were a gamer!" Stiles pointed the knife he was using to chop spring onion with at Derek. "Where's your console hiding? And if you dare mention an Xbox in my presence I will stab you then refuse to cook the remaining three meals." He threatened.

"My _PS4_ is upstairs." Derek smirked.

"Is that what you're hiding up there? I'm weirdly disappointed. I thought you had a stalker-shrine for Hugh Jackman hiding away up there. You know. Cause he's Wolverine. And you're… of the canine persuasion."

"My loft has been the chosen arena for more than one lethal invasion. Why the hell would I keep any sort of valuable down here where it is more or less going to be destroyed by the supernatural?"

"You make a valid point my lycanthropic friend." Stiles nodded sagely as he went back to chopping.

"So how did the photos go down?" Derek's attempt at a smooth segue was less than stealthy.

Stiles gave him a suspicious eyebrow of his own for once. "They ate it up. Everybody now thinks I have the sweetest boyfriend in the world who is unfairly attractive _and_ adorable. They're also cursing you in the same breath because 'all the good ones are gay' and 'how the hell did I land such a hot guy?'." When Derek did nothing but nod Stiles added, "Ego boost you needed?"

"Yeah, it really is." 

"Glad to help." They both shared a small laugh that Stiles could only describe as 'dumb'.

When the lasagne was ready Stiles served them both a helping, making Derek's portion slightly bigger. And he felt totally justified in describing the way Derek ate as 'wolfish'. Stiles also half prayed that Derek choked on his meal at some point, so was only half disappointed when it didn't happen.

"So…" Stiles pushed his plate forward, not able to eat anything more as Derek helped himself to his _forth_ slice. The man had downed half a lasagne on his own. "You got two controllers up there?"

"Mm-hm." Derek hummed around a mouthful of lasagne. 

"I'll go set the game up of MKX whilst you finish up down here." Stiles dumped his plate in the sink as he made a beeline for the stair case.

"Mm-hm." Derek hummed again.

\---------

Stiles regretted everything.

"You're a fucking _cheat_ , Hale!"

"Using the reflexes and senses I was _born with_ doesn't make me a cheater, thank you very much."

"It totally fucking does!" Stile complained as he got stuck on the receiving end of yet _another_ one of Derek's combo links. He was 'fatality'd without even being able to block himself once. 

"Wait," Stiles looked at Derek with wide eyes of horror. "Does that mean that every time I've played video games with Scott that he's lost on purpose?"

"Nah, Scott just sucks at video games." Derek reassured him.

"You're lying, aren't you."

"Yeah- Scott made me swear never to tell you though. Went on forever about how butt hurt you would be if you ever found out."

"I'll show him butt hurt!" Stiles yelled, yanking his phone out to send Scott some very aggressive texts, all in CAPS.

"…"

"I realise how that sounded and appreciate you staying silent on the matter of inappropriate innuendo." Stiles muttered 

"It's not so much a matter of staying silent as it is me not know what to say _first_." Derek lent back on the couch, letting the controller rest on his knee.

"Well I'm going to continue on thinking that my pretend boyfriend is chivalrous and just let that one slide out of his undying love for me."

"Seeing as the pretend boyfriend in this scenario is me, I'm going to go ahead and point out that I would see your 'butt hurt' and raise you one 'finish him'."

Stiles smirked, finally looking up from his abusive texts to Scott. "I would blow the pretend you _so hard_ for that use of Mortal Kombat innuendo."

"…"

With the rise of Derek's eyebrows Stiles let his own words sink in.

"Right… I'll see you tomorrow with meal number two." Stiles bolted down the stairs, only nearly tripping to his death twice. "Where's a merciful fatality when you need it?!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this then please **KUDOS** , and if you _really_ liked this then please **COMMENT**!! I love hearing what you guys think, I really, really do xoxoxo
> 
> Can you tell I'm a MK fan?? CAN YOU??!?!! And I have no idea how Kotal's game play is like btw, whilst I own the game I don't actually own the console to play it on until next week, so if I'm wrong about Kotal Khan then just let it slide this once pretty please??


End file.
